Renouveau
by Alzira1605
Summary: Petit OS JohnLock qui reflète ce qu'il y aurai pu se passer du point de vu de Sherlock après la fin de la saison 4 Bonne lecture !


La vie ne l'avait pas épargné, elle lui avait pris amis, famille et toute personne chère à son cœur qu'il aurait pu rencontrer. Elle lui avait tout pris. Son cœur n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

La vie, sous la forme de son intelligence hors du commun avait eu raison de tout ce qui n'était pas science en lui. Seule exception était faite de son cher et tendre violon. Son esprit acéré ne tolérait que cette seule mélodie, seul trace d'un cœur sous cette carapace d'orgueil et d'intelligence.

Enfin, tout cela faisait maintenant partie de son passé. Car, cet être, nu et alangui à ses côtés, avait tout changé.

Il avait petit à petit retiré toutes les protections qu'il avait placé autour de son, si maltraité, cœur. Il lui avait donné une raison de ne pas sombrer dans ses anciens démons, lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sans barrières au monde qui l'entoure.

Il avait, en fait, su toucher Sherlock là où, même lui, n'avait jamais pu accéder. Oh il avait déjà eu des relations charnelles, il avait même commencé très tôt, drogues obligent. Mais, il n'en avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité, la seule raison qui l'avait poussé dans l'expérience avait été l'appât de sa drogue à la clé. Autrement dit, baiser pour obtenir sa dose. Il y avait eu plusieurs fois mais uniquement pour cette raison, il n'avait jamais été livré à des pulsions comme la plupart des gens dans leur jeune âge.

Mais avec John tout avait été différent, cela paraissait plus que cliché mais, il lui avait fait connaître l'amour. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock avait abandonné son esprit pour laisser parler son cœur. Cela n'avait en rien été simple mais, John avait su voir, il avait su voir la douleur par-delà les barrières, la solitude également là où d'autres ne voyait qu'un homme fou et sans aucune règle. Lui avait su, et ce au premier regard et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire « Bon sang, je ne suis pas Gay !! » il l'avait, depuis ce jour où Mike les avait présenté, aimé. En témoigne, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis deux jours, le coup de feu tiré de sang-froid pour protéger Sherlock.

En avait suivi un nombre incalculable de mises en danger mais toujours avec l'assurance de John et son arme sur ses talons, sauf bien-sûr, le jour ou il avait fallu l'éloigner. Ce fameux jour où il avait fallu mourir aux yeux du monde, mais surtout aux yeux de John, John qui avait cru mourir sans se douter que la douleur était tout aussi vraie pour Sherlock. Sherlock qui, pour sauver la vie de ses « amis » n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier, faire souffrir John plutôt que le voir mort.

Mais il en était revenu. Près de deux ans de pur calvaire, il était enfin rentré. Et là, tout c'était enchaîné. Son retour, le mariage de John et Mary puis l'annonce de la grossesse et, pratiquement dans la foulée, la révélation du passé de celle-ci. Il y avait aussi eu le pardon de John puis l'heureuse venue de Rosamund et enfin ... enfin, la douloureuse et si réelle, mort de Mary.

Puis la douleur, l'horrible douleur qui avait, inexorablement, entraîné la descente aux enfers de John suivit de près par celle, déjà bien entamé, de Sherlock. Il y avait eu les cris et même, contre toute attente, les coups. Les coups portés, au sein de cette morgue, par John à Sherlock. Reflétant toute la colère et haine pour celui qui avait, jadis, été son meilleur ami et qui, sans toutes ces malheureuses circonstances, aurait pu être plus, tellement plus … Mais plus que les coups, le pire pour Sherlock avait été les mots, confirment ce dont il était déjà certain mais, qu'il ne voulait tellement pas voir prononcé par cet être qui lui était si cher, de simples mots confirmant en lui ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir confirmé, ces mots qui disaient qu'il était bien responsable de la mort de Mary. Puis John avait vu la vidéo que lui avait laissée Mary, lui priant de se noyer pour que John puisse le sauver, et, par la même occasion se sauver lui-même. Mais, ce dont ni Mary, ni John ne se doutaient, c'est qu'il était déjà dans l'eau, à bout de souffle, bien avant que celle-ci ne meurt.

Enfin, John était venu, il avait sauvé Sherlock de cet homme abject qui voulait sa mort. Il l'avait veillé et ramené à Baker Street mais, ce n'était plus pareil. Tout était à sa place, Sherlock avait recommencé les enquêtes mais, il y avait quelque chose, un il ne savait quoi, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien.

Et il y avait eu Eurus et toute cette histoire qu'elle avait fomenté avec l'appui, bien qu'inconscient, de Mycroft. A la fin, Sherlock avait libéré John du puits, puis, ils avaient fini par se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, là encore quelque chose avait bougé. Cela avait été bénéfique pour eux, mais, encore plus catastrophique pour leur cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Après tout cela, bien qu'il ai fallu quelque temps, John était revenu, accompagné bien évidemment de Rosie, vivre au 221b Baker Street. Là, les choses avaient à la fois totalement changé mais étaient, en même temps, restées les mêmes. John, qui combattait toujours le deuil de Mary pouvait se reposer sur l'épaule de Sherlock, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Et d'un autre côté Sherlock résolvait toujours des enquêtes, d'ailleurs John le rejoignait de plus en plus souvent. John allait de mieux en mieux et d'un point de vue extérieur tout était redevenu normal entre les deux partenaires et la petite fille qui partageait, maintenant, leur vie à tous les deux.

En fait, seul Sherlock savait que tout n'allait pas bien, car, en fait, c'était lui qui ne réussissait pas à aller bien. Il avait aidé John à un tel point qu'il avait tout fait pour cacher sa propre souffrance, allant même jusqu'à fondre en larme enveloppé dans l'obscurité de ses draps, le plus silencieusement possible, afin de ne pas se faire entendre de son ami à l'étage.

Et puis, un jour, tout avait changé. En fait c'était un concours de circonstances qui avait fait que John apprit la vérité. John et Rosie devait passer la nuit chez la sœur de John, sobre depuis plus de 8 mois maintenant, et, par pure coïncidence Mme Hudson devait rendre visite à sa sœur cette semaine-là. Sherlock était donc totalement seul ce soir la. Habitué à la solitude, il avait décidé de jouer un peu de violon plus tard que d'ordinaire, il faisait attention à ses horaires de musiques pour les cycles de sommeil de Rosie. Il avait joué pendant bien 2h avant que la mélancolie ne vienne se mêler à sa mélodie. Il avait commencé à penser, comme à chaque fois que ça le prenait, sa main avait légèrement commencé à trembler et tout doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, ses yeux avaient commencé à s'embuer. Comme à chaque fois, les tremblements s'étaient étendus à ses bras, puis, au reste de son corps. Il y était, l'angoisse prenait place et la crise commençait. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, il voyait à la foi tout et en même temps rien du tout. Il revoyait la chute, la solitude qu'avait causée le manque de John, le trouble de ses souvenirs en ce qui concerne Eurus, cette partie de vie qui lui était à tout jamais volée. Puis il voyait le pire, la mort de Mary et la haine de John envers lui qui en avait résulté, l'interdiction de le voir ainsi que sa fille et l'horrible descente aux enfers avec la drogue qui le faisait, à chaque seconde, voir John, ressentir de John. Il voulait plus que tout voir l'amour dans ses yeux mais son esprit, même drogué, ne pouvait lui montrer que le reflet de la réalité.

Il était maintenant dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes continuaient d'inonder son visage, sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les bruits de pas venir envahir les escaliers. Il n'entendit ni ne vit pas non plus la porte du salon s'ouvrir sur John et sa fille, John qui comprit aussi rapidement que Sherlock résolvait une enquête, que, ça n'allait pas du tout et que, mon Dieu, la douleur de son ami ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Il l'avait appelé et Sherlock avait relevé la tête si brusquement que John avait eu un mouvement de recul mais, la surprise passé la vue de son meilleur ami à terre, les joies baignées de larmes et la respiration tremblante, lui brisa immédiatement le cœur.

Avec Rosie endormie au creux de ses bras, John n'avait pas l'entière liberté de ses mouvements. Il dit à Sherlock qu'il revenait et après un dernier regard, couru presque jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa fille et se dépêcha de la mettre au lit. Puis, sa tâche accompli, il se rua hors de la pièce pour rejoindre Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait tenté de retrouver contenance, mais, ses membres qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler, sa respiration toujours difficile combinée avec son visage rougi par les pleurs ne rendaient pas la chose facile. Ses tremblements étaient tel, qu'il n'était même pas parvenu à ce lever, il avait simplement pu regrouper son corps, la tête au creux des genoux et ses bras enveloppant le tout comme une étreinte à lui-même, dans un semblant d'effort de se calmer.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se relève mais il ne pouvait pas, ses pensées étaient un brouillard sans nom, il ne pouvait que resserrer ses bras compulsivement autour de lui.

John, une fois redescendu, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait aider Sherlock mais n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. C'était la toute première foi qu'il voyait son ami dans cet état et s'en trouvait plus que désemparé. Après un moment, il finit par doucement s'approcher, se mis à sa hauteur et posa doucement une main sur son bras. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre car Sherlock eut un brusque mouvement de recul, dévoilant une nouvelle fois à John son visage meurtri par les pleurs. Le cœur de John se serra à cette vision. Il appela Sherlock, posa encore plus délicatement et, sans le lâcher des yeux, sa main sur son bras. Le sanglot que tenta de refouler Sherlock lui déchira les entrailles, alors, dans un mouvement fluide il attira cet homme, profondément meurtris, à lui.

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et se laissa envelopper par son ami. John passait doucement une dans ses cheveux tout en le berçant à l'aide de son corps. Dans une autre tentative de l'apaiser, il lui murmura aussi des mots doux à l'oreille, il lui murmura la promesse de rester à ses côtés, qu'il ne sera plus seul. Il lui murmura aussi à quel point il était désolé, aveuglé par sa propre peine il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien voulu voir, il s'excusa aussi pour les coups à la morgue. Il le pria de se calmer, d'arrêter de pleurer par pitié, mon Dieu qu'il détestait le voir comme ça. Alors, tant que Sherlock ne se calma pas, il continua, il lui murmura tout son amour, lui rappelant encore et encore qu'il n'était plus seul, plus jamais.

Et quand, enfin, les larmes se tarirent, il l'aida à se lever et les dirigea vers la chambre de Sherlock. Les membres de celui-ci ayant été rendu engourdis, il l'aida à se déshabiller puis enleva ses propres vêtements, les laissant tous deux en caleçon. Ceci fait, il installa Sherlock sous les draps puis, avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, vint se placer à côté de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et le plaçant d'autorité sur son torse. Il reprit également ses douces paroles puis l'incita à s'endormir, il était épuisé et cela se voyait, il rajouta qu'il ne bougeait pas d'ici, il n'avait plus à s'en faire.

Sur ces paroles Sherlock avait, tant bien que mal, fini par s'assoupir.

Le lendemain matin s'était passé de manière un peu floue. Ils s'étaient réveillé toujours enlacer, Sherlock avait tenté de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu mais, John lui avait immédiatement fait comprendre qu'il se souvenait et qu'ils en parleraient. Le reste s'était déroulé de manière plus habituelle, John avait levé et fait déjeuner Rosie puis l'avait laissé jouer tranquillement dans le salon, il en avait également profité pour expliquer à Sherlock qu'il s'était, la veille, disputé avec sa sœur et que c'était donc pour cela qu'il avait préféré rentrer. Ce dernier avait simplement acquiescé à l'information puis était allé s'installer sur son fauteuil près duquel jouait Rosie.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, John s'occupa de Rosie ainsi que de faire quelques tâches ménagères et, Sherlock vaqua à ses occupations habituelles, en revanche, il ne toucha pas à son violon. Il s'était contenté de le ranger en se levant et ne l'avait même plus regardé depuis lors.

Le soir venu John avait fini par aller voir Sherlock. La conversation devait avoir alors autant en parler au plus vite. Finalement ce fut plus John que Sherlock qui parla, il avait fini par réfléchir à la situation et ses déductions l'avaient amené à comprendre que la situation avait été compliqué pour Sherlock autant que pour lui. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie à comprendre avait été la réaction de Sherlock, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il ressentait.

John s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses à ce moment là mais, certainement pas au fait que Sherlock lui explique calmement qu'il était responsable de la mort de la mère de sa fille et qu'il ne méritait donc absolument pas qu'on s'en fasse pour lui, encore moins que John s'en face pour lui.

John eut mal, physiquement mal. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable du point de vue de son ami puisqu'il lui avait lui-même clairement confirmé ses propos. Il regarda Sherlock dans les yeux et vit le visage impassible et complètement contrôlé de celui-ci, ce visage qui, hier, avait fini en larmes au creux de son cou.

Il leva l'une de ses mains et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Sherlock, le regarda sans vaciller une seule seconde, lui demanda de bien l'écouter et lui dit calmement qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Mary et qu'il ne devait absolument pas garder sa peine pour lui. Il lui expliqua doucement qu'il était humain et qu'il était normal, surtout avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il soit triste. Bon sang on lui avait volé une partie de sa mémoire, de sa vie, bien-sur qu'il avait le droit d'avoir de la peine. Il finit paisiblement par lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il vienne vers lui dans ses moments là, qu'il n'avait pas à rester seul et que, peu importe de ce qu'il dirait ou ce que diront les gens, il ne méritait rien de tout ça.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans grand changement, on ne changeait pas l'impassible et grand Sherlock Holmes mais, on pouvait quand même remarquer que les choses étaient devenu plus simples. Les non-dis avaient été révélés et l'ambiance, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi, sonnaient beaucoup plus calmes et, les deux amis étaient sensiblement plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Plus le temps continuait de passer plus ils retrouvaient leur relation d'avant, avant tout. Avant Eurus, avant Mary mais aussi et surtout avant la mort fictive de Sherlock. Les deux amis avait fini par retrouver cette complicité ambigu qui constituait autrefois leur quotidien. Cette ambiguïté était d'ailleurs compléter par le fait que les deux hommes vivaient et élevaient également, ensemble, Rosamund.

John, muni de toute sa patience, avait finalement fini par faire dire à Sherlock ce dont il avait besoin de parler. Il l'avait, à son tour, aidé à affronter ses démons, et l'avait, doucement mais sûrement, fait retrouver à Sherlock toute confiance en lui-même.

Enfin, ce qui devait arriver arriva et ils finirent tout naturellement par s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels et entamèrent alors une relation amoureuse. Celle-ci, sans grand étonnement, ne changea pas grand-chose dans leur vie mis à part que Rosie avait désormais sa propre chambre et que John pouvait se retrouver dans le lit de Sherlock sans que celui-ci n'en ait impérativement besoin.

Ils s'étaient relevés ensemble et continueraient d'avancer ensemble. La vie leur avait donné une seconde chance et ils l'avaient saisi sans aucun regret.

Ils vivraient jusqu'au bout ce bonheur, tous les trois, et, remercieraient profondément la vie de leur avoir offert ce renouveau.


End file.
